


Walking Privileges

by LydiaBSlade



Series: Destination Unknown [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Military, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hux and Ben are snobby city kids, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, Institutional Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, No one appreciates Mitaka as he deserves, Phone Sex, References to AOL Instant Messenger, Rimming, Slight Hux/Mitaka, Snark, Switch/vers Kylux, Unnecessary sarcasm about perfectly nice small Upstate NY towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaBSlade/pseuds/LydiaBSlade
Summary: “If the Army wanted you to have a boyfriend, they would have issued you one.” Hux and Ben try to figure out how to keep seeing each other as Hux begins his first semester as a cadet. Also, Mitaka becomes more involved than anyone really wants him to be.





	Walking Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the previous two stories in this series, all you really need to know is that it’s the fall of 2003, so Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell is still in effect. Also, sending sexy messages through AOL Instant Messenger was still a thing that humans did. 
> 
> If you’d like more information about the sexually-explicit parts of this chapter before you read, please take a look at the endnotes.

_Ky10_R3n: huxxxxxx_

_Ky10_R3n: next time you come home, can you bring your uniform?_

Hux hunches his shoulders over his laptop as the AIM window pops open on his screen. He glances surreptitiously at his roommate, who is sitting with his back to Hux, staring fixedly at his own laptop.

_x75717: why_

_Ky10_R3n: because I bet you look hot in it_

_Ky10_R3n: and I want to do things to you_

Hux bites his lip hard.

_x75717: I’m working_

_Ky10_R3n: I’m distracting you_

_x75717: yes you are_

_x75717: that’s not a good thing_

_Ky10_R3n: don’t you want to know what I want to do to you?_

_x75717: no because the IT people here can probably read these messages_

_Ky10_R3n: fuck are you serious?_

_x75717: maybe, they can tell if we access porn and we can get in trouble for it_

_Ky10_R3n: I thought you said this was a university not a prison camp_

_Ky10_R3n: I think you lied to me hux_

_Ky10_R3n: anyway you’re being paranoid, they can’t possibly have enough staff to monitor everyone’s AIM messages_

_Ky10_R3n: that would be like... a weird North Korea where the main goal is to make sure no one jerks off ever_

Hux’s shoulders shake as he tries not to laugh. His roommate is the type of person who would want to know what was funny. 

_x75717: yeah pretty much, that’s what it’s like_

_Ky10_R3n: that is so dumb oh my god_

_Ky10_R3n: hux I think you joined a cult_

_Ky10_R3n: it’s not too late to just run away_

_x75717: stop_

_Ky10_R3n: okay fine_

_Ky10_R3n: I’m not in a cult so I’m going to go jerk off now_

_Ky10_R3n: all alone_

_Ky10_R3n: they can’t stop me from thinking about everything I want to do to you in your uniform though so ha_

_Ky10_R3n: take that, IT creeper guy_

_x75717: have fun_

_Ky10_R3n: not as much fun as you’d have if you were here_

Hux shuts the message window and attempts to go back to his chemistry homework. Minutes tick by. Outside, the sun is setting over the parade field. The cool air blowing in through the open window smells like cut grass. 

“Hux?” 

Hux turns to look at his roommate. Mitaka is looking at him expectantly, his eyes big and dark. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to the mess hall - want to come have dinner with me?”

“I need to work,” Hux says. “You go ahead.”

Mitaka looks disappointed. “Want me to bring you something?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t mind,” says Mitaka. “I’ll try to find you something semi-edible, okay?”

“Uh, sure. Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome!”

As soon as Mitaka is out the door Hux deadbolts it behind him and dials Ben’s number on his desk phone. Ben answers on the fifth ring.

“Yeah?” says Ben, sounding sleepy and annoyed. “Who is this?”

“It’s me.”

“Oh! Hey. Your number comes up as some weird string of zeros on my cell phone. Are you calling from a top-secret facility?”

“Oh yeah, it does that. I’ll give you my direct number.”

“I wish you’d get a cell phone. Then I could text you without you stressing out about Big Brother reading everything.”

“Unlike you, I would actually have to pay my own cell phone bill.”

“Okay, fine,” says Ben. “So what’s up? You don’t usually call me.”

“My roommate left to get dinner. So I have a few minutes.”

Ben laughs. “I see. Are you calling to listen to me jerking off?”

“Maybe.”

“Sorry, you’re too late. You missed the show.”

“Oh,” says Hux. He lies down on his bed, stretching the phone cord over the headboard, twisting it in his fingers. “What were you thinking about?”

“I had to get off all by myself and now you expect me to talk dirty to you? I see how it is.”

“You started it.”

“Fair enough,” Ben says. “So you want to know where I was going with the uniform thing earlier?”

Hux rolls over on to his stomach, holding the phone tightly against his ear. The plastic receiver feels clammy against his skin. “Yeah.”

“I was imagining you standing there in your uniform, ordering me to strip,” Ben says, his voice growing huskier, “and telling me to get on my knees.”

Hux rolls his hips against the mattress, breathing in. “Yeah? Then what?”

“Then you kick my knees apart with your boots, make me spread my legs wider so that you can look at me. I’m really hard from stripping for you. You laugh at me for getting so excited so easily.”

“You want me to laugh at you?”

“I like that you’re an asshole,” Ben says. “Maybe you haven’t noticed.”

Hux licks his hand and slides it into his gym shorts, squeezing his cock slowly. “So what happens after I laugh at you?”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, I wish I could see you,” Ben says breathlessly. “Um... so I’m naked and on my knees in front of you, right. You stand over me, straddling me. I can see your hard cock through your camo pants. I rub my face against it and beg you to let me suck you off.”

“Oh fuck,” Hux breathes, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs to give himself more room. He thrusts into his hand, faster now.

“You slap me across the face - “

Hux freezes. “I do what?”

“Shut up, you asked me to tell you what I was fantasizing about.”

“It’s fine,” Hux says. “I just wasn’t expecting that. Go on.”

“Okay. You slap me because I didn’t ask for permission to touch you. I tell you that I’m really sorry, that I won’t do it again. I beg you to please, please let me suck your cock. I want you to grab me by the hair and fuck my face. Come in my mouth, make me swallow it.”

Hux is making small incoherent sounds in his throat, stroking himself rapidly. He’s so close he can feel it in his fingertips.

“You unzip your pants and get your cock out. You rub it over my face to tease me while I beg you - “

Mitaka bangs on the door. “Hux? What’s going on? Why is the door locked?”

“Fuck!” Hux flings the phone back into its cradle. “One second!” he yells. He grabs his bathrobe to hold in front of him as he opens the door.

Mitaka is standing outside holding a paper bag. He looks curiously at Hux. “I brought you two sandwiches because I didn’t know which kind you liked,” he says brightly. “Tuna and ham and cheese. And an apple.”

Hux takes the bag. “Thanks,” he says gruffly, retreating behind his desk. He tries to discreetly readjust himself. 

“Hux,” Mitaka says, following him, “is everything okay?”

“Everything’s great. I’m just really busy.” Hux stares intently at his laptop.

“Okay,” Mitaka says meekly. He pats Hux’s shoulder gingerly. “You know, I’m always here if you need anything.”

“Awesome, thanks.” Hux finds his headphones and puts them on. After a long moment, Mitaka moves back to his own desk.

Hux’s AIM icon is flashing.

_Ky10_R3n: what the fuck_

_Ky10_R3n: why did you hang up on me_

_Ky10_R3n: you need to quit doing this kind of bullshit all the time_

_x75717: I hung up because my roommate came back_

_Ky10_R3n: oh hahaha_

_Ky10_R3n: did you even get to come?_

_x75717: no_

_Ky10_R3n: lol_

_Ky10_R3n: poor Hux, so many struggles_

_Ky10_R3n: my condolences on your blue balls_

_x75717: fuck off_

_Ky10_R3n: if I were there I’d kiss them better_

_x75717: not helping_

***

Two days later, Hux wakes up to see a series of messages on his laptop:

_Ky10_R3n: Hux I’ve been trying not to bother you but I really need to know_

_Ky10_R3n: can you come down this weekend?_

_Ky10_R3n: if you don’t want to see your dad you can always stay with us_

_Ky10_R3n: my mom won’t mind, Poe practically lived here when we were dating_

_Ky10_R3n: I think she still likes him better than me, haha_

_Ky10_R3n: Hux are you there?_

_x75717: Ben, it’s six AM_

_x75717: Why are you even awake?_

_Ky10_R3n: I can’t sleep_

_Ky10_R3n: and I figured you people probably have to get up at the crack of dawn to go wrestle in the mud or something_

_x75717: only during summer training, not during the academic year_

_x75717: breakfast formation isn’t for another ninety minutes_

_Ky10_R3n: Okay sorry_

_Ky10_R3n: you didn’t answer my question though_

_x75717: no I can’t come down to the city this weekend, we only get one pass per semester as plebes_

_Ky10_R3n: what does that mean? when are you coming back next?_

_x75717: probably Thanksgiving_

_Ky10_R3n: what_

Hux’s phone rings a second later, the sound pealing through the silent room like a fire alarm. Mitaka, who normally sleeps until exactly four minutes before morning formation, sits bolt upright in bed, looking around wildly. “Sorry,” Hux mutters, grabbing the phone.

“What the hell,” says Ben’s loud voice furiously in his ear. Hux winces and turns the volume down. “When were you planning to tell me that you aren’t coming back?”

“I am coming back,” says Hux as neutrally as possible. Mitaka is lying down again with his eyes closed, but in a listening sort of way. “At Thanksgiving.”

“That’s more than two months from now! Why didn’t you say something?”

“You didn’t ask.”

“You’re only like an hour from the city and you’re done with basic training! I figured you’d be down here every weekend. I didn’t know they were going to keep you locked up there forever, like - like a princess in a tower.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. I’m not locked up. We can walk out into town on the weekends; I just can’t go all the way to the city.”

There’s a pause. “Am I allowed to come up and see you?”

Hux is silent for a long while. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he says eventually.

“Why not?”

“Because - for obvious reasons.”

“Hux, you’re so fucking stupid sometimes.” Ben’s voice is getting louder again. “I’m not going to come up to the front gate and be like, ‘Hi, is Hux around? I’m here to suck his dick. Thanks!’”

Hux grits his teeth, wondering how much of that Mitaka might have been able to overhear. “I realize that.”

“You’re so paranoid! There’s nothing suspicious about having a friend come to visit you.”

“Maybe not. But. Still.”

“Really, your buddies up there would probably be relieved to know that you had a friend in high school. They probably think you were, like, bred in a lab somewhere to be the perfect soldier.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You would.” Ben takes a deep breath. “Hux?” he says more softly. “I’m coming up to see you. On Saturday. Okay?”

Hux’s stomach twists with anxiety. “Fine. I have to go. My roommate is trying to sleep.” 

“Okay. See you Saturday.”

Hux hangs up without responding. 

Mitaka is looking at him again. “That sounded like a difficult conversation,” he says earnestly.

“It’s fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Hux snarls. “I just said it was fine.”

“Okay,” says Mitaka softly. He rolls over to face the wall and puts a pillow over his head. 

Hux takes a deep breath and decides that he still has time to go to the gym before formation. 

***

_x75717: Ben?_

_Ky10_R3n: Yeah?_

_x75717: What are you planning to wear when you come up?_

_Ky10_R3n: I don’t know, clothes?_

_Ky10_R3n: Is this the conversation where you tell me not to wear glitter eyeshadow and a feather boa when I visit you at fascist hell camp?_

_x75717: something like that_

_x75717: and we’re not fascists_

_x75717: West Point graduates defeated fascism_

_Ky10_R3n: I’m not an idiot Hux_

_Ky10_R3n: spare me the history lecture_

_Ky10_R3n: the Soviet Union also helped defeat fascism but it would still be a crappy place to go to college_

_x75717: don’t wear earrings either_

_Ky10_R3n: Jesus Christ it’s not 1950 anymore_

_x75717: this is West Point, it’s always 1950 here_

_Ky10_R3n: even straight men are allowed to have piercings these days_

_x75717: not here they aren’t, we have a regulation about it_

_Ky10_R3n: that regulation doesn’t apply to me_

_Ky10_R3n: and what do they do about people who got piercings before they joined the military?_

_x75717: I think that’s okay, you just can’t actually wear jewelry in the piercing_

_Ky10_R3n: so they’d rather have you have a face full of holes?_

_x75717: I don’t think people with faces full of holes usually apply to West Point_

***

The Greyhound bus drops Ben off just outside the front gate, next to a store that sells figurines of cadets in full dress and T-shirts that say “AWOL” across the chest. It’s a warm September morning; sunlight slants down the mostly-deserted streets. When the breeze picks up, it feels like fall. 

“Hey,” says Ben, squinting at Hux, who has been waiting by the bus stop for half an hour. “I’m glad you’re here. I wasn’t sure you were coming.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to see you,” Hux says stiffly. 

“Yeah? Could’ve fooled me.”

_Of course I want you to see you, I always want you, you know that,_ Hux thinks. “Don’t be dumb,” he says. 

Ben looks at him searchingly. “Sure, whatever,” he says, reaching out towards Hux, then sticking his hands awkwardly into his jacket pockets when Hux steps away nervously. Ben sighs. “So how’s my outfit, by the way? Do I look enough like one of your very straight bros?”

Ben is wearing jeans and a black leather jacket, open over a Metallica T-shirt; his thick dark hair curls over the jacket’s upturned collar. He looks like the star of a TV show about attractive teenage vampires. Hux wants to shove him against a wall and bite into the curve of muscle where his neck meets his shoulder, wants to lick and nibble at his sensitive ears until he’s panting and desperate. “You look really good,” Hux admits.

Ben grins. “So do you,” he says, looking Hux up and down. “Nice uniform.”

“Is it everything you dreamed of?” Hux asks drily. 

Ben laughs. “I was actually picturing, like, a camouflage uniform with combat boots, like what they wear in war movies,” he says. “This is more like a sexy flight attendant costume.”

“Oh thanks,” says Hux. He’s wearing his semi-formal summer dress uniform - a stiff white blouse with grey epaulettes, grey wool trousers, and a white service cap that makes him feel like a bus driver. “That’s just what I wanted to hear.”

“Don’t worry, you still look hot,” Ben says, still looking him over appreciatively. “I’d fly your airline any day.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “Good to know.”

“So what is there to do around here, anyway?” Ben asks, glancing down the quiet street and then back at the gate. 

“Not much. There’s a Chinese restaurant with a five-dollar all-you-can-eat buffet. And a burger place. That’s about it.”

“Is there a movie theater?” Ben winks at him. “I’ve always wanted to blow a hot soldier in a movie theater.”

Hux’s cock jerks uncomfortably against his zipper. He takes a deep breath, feeling his face flush. “Not here. There’s one at some mall in West Nyack that the upperclassmen go to, but plebes aren’t allowed.”

“Oh wow, the incredible privilege of going to a mall in West Nyack,” says Ben. “That definitely seems like something you’d want to reserve for only the most special people.” He looks around. “I don’t think I’ve ever thought about the fact that there are towns so small they don’t have a movie theater.”

“Well, welcome to the amazing world outside of New York City.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty wild,” Ben says. “Am I allowed to see the campus?”

Hux hesitates. “Sure, I guess.”

The guard at the gate glances at their IDs and waves them through. 

“That was easy,” Ben says. “I kind of figured he would yell at me about my hair or something.”

“He’s not the fashion police, Ben. He’s here to stop terrorists.”

“Sure,” Ben says, “that’ll work out great until the terrorists manage to get New York drivers’ licenses. Then you guys are screwed.”

“I’m touched by your concern about our safety.”

“Wow, this place is actually really beautiful,” Ben says, surprised, as they walk towards the deep gorge of the Hudson River. A few cadets are out jogging in the sunshine along the river road. The granite towers of the main campus loom in the distance, perched on cliffs above the water. “I wish I’d brought my sketchbook.”

Hux glances at him. “This place doesn’t seem like your usual subject matter.” Ben had shown Hux some of his drawings and paintings when he was home on pass. They seemed to fall mainly into two categories: grim line drawings depicting decrepit corners of New York City, and shadowy ink-wash paintings of men having sex with each other. 

“I thought you said your paintings were about death,” Hux had remarked at the time. “These seem to be mainly about blowjobs.”

“Blowjobs can be about death,” Ben had responded. 

“You guys definitely have that grey, ominous, castle-on-a-hill thing going for you,” Ben says now. “I could make it work.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “I’m relieved to hear that our nation’s premier military academy lives up to your goth aesthetic standards.”

Ben gently shoulder-checks him, and their hands brush. Hux shivers as Ben surreptitiously strokes the inside of his wrist with a fingertip. 

As they come into view of the parade field, Hux sees Mitaka in the distance, waving furiously at them. “Hux! Hi!” Mitaka jogs up to them in his gym uniform, his grey T-shirt patchy with sweat. He looks curiously at Ben. “Hi!” he says again, sticking out his hand. “I’m Cadet Private Mitaka. I’m Hux’s roommate.”

“Kylo Ren,” says Ben, shaking his hand vigorously. Hux raises an eyebrow. “And I’m a normal person, so you don’t need to introduce yourself to me by your rank. Do you have a first name?”

“Wow, you have a really strong grip,” gasps Mitaka, withdrawing his hand, which is now red and crushed-looking. “And yes, sorry. My first name is Dopheld.”

“Dopheld?” Ben says, disbelievingly. “I see why you decided to go with Cadet Private.”

“Okay, _Kylo_ ,” Hux says.

Mitaka smiles nervously. “So, are you both from New York City?”

“Yes,” Hux says. “He’s a friend of mine from high school.”

“That’s so cool!” Mitaka says enthusiastically. “I’ve always loved all the shows and movies about New York. I was so excited to come here and be right near the city. But then when I went there over Labor Day weekend I almost got shot!”

“Mitaka, that doesn’t really happen,” Hux says impatiently. “People always think that about New York, but it’s not true.”

“Yeah, the city’s really safe these days,” Ben says. “It’s not like what you see on TV.”

“No, this is real!” Mitaka says, wide-eyed. “This guy pulled a gun on me!”

Ben laughs. “Really? How’d that happen?”

“I was in Times Square on Saturday night - “

“Of course you were,” Ben interjects.

“- because I’ve always wanted to see it, and it was just like in the movies. The lights were so beautiful! But then I saw this guy, this older white guy, who was alone and he was staggering around like he was drunk. So I went over to him and asked if he needed help getting back to his hotel.”

“Oh no,” says Hux. “Mitaka, why.”

“He looked like he needed help!” Mitaka says earnestly. “And he did. So I was helping him walk home, and he was leaning on me, and we passed this club. There were a bunch of guys hanging around outside it. Really big guys! They were kind of blocking the sidewalk, and my guy could barely walk, so he bumped into one of them. They said, watch where you’re going!”

“That will happen,” Ben says solemnly.

“But then,” Mitaka continues, the pitch of his voice rising, “my guy started yelling racial slurs at them! He was saying all these terrible things!”

“Oh no,” Hux says again. Ben is laughing.

“Yes! I told him, you can’t talk to people like that! But he kept yelling. I couldn’t stop him. And one of the big guys pulled out a gun!” 

“So what’d you do?” Ben asks.

“I jumped in front of him and said, please don’t shoot my friend. He’s drunk! He doesn’t know what he’s saying! Please don’t shoot! And the guy just kind of looked annoyed and told us to get out of there. So we did.”

“You jumped in front of a gun for a drunk stranger?” Ben asks, sounding impressed in spite of himself. “That’s pretty gutsy. Incredibly stupid, but gutsy.”

Hux sighs. “Mitaka,” he says, “you obviously shouldn’t be walking around New York unsupervised. Next time you’re going to the city, let me know, and I’ll go with you and show you around.”

Mitaka beams. “That would be awesome! I would love that.” Ben frowns. Mitaka, noticing, adds hastily, “But I don’t want to bother you guys. A bunch of us are going to Grant Hall for dinner later if you want to come, though.”

“We already have plans,” Ben says.

“Okay! Just let me know if you change your minds - you’re always welcome. See you later, Hux!” Mitaka jogs off. 

“That dude wants to fuck you,” Ben remarks calmly as soon as Mitaka is out of earshot. 

“He does not,” says Hux, annoyed. “Why would you say that?”

“Because I’m like the world’s leading expert on wanting to fuck you,” Ben says. “I recognize all the signs.”

“Is that why you were such a dick to him?” Hux asks. “And tried to crush his hand?”

“I’m supposed to be your douchebag straight friend, remember?” Ben reminds him. “Crushing people’s hands when you shake them is how douchebags establish dominance.”

“I see,” says Hux. “And why did you introduce yourself as Kylo? Is that also how douchebags establish dominance?”

“No. I’m going back to calling myself that full-time. It’s going to be my art-school name. I might change it legally.”

“Oh my god,” says Hux, “why exactly?”

“‘Ben’ doesn’t sound like an artist. ‘Kylo’ sounds cooler. And if I sign my artwork that way people will remember my name. No one’s going to remember ‘Ben.’”

“I’m sure there have been lots of successful artists named Ben.”

“Name one.”

Hux can’t. “It’s not like there are any famous artists named ‘Kylo’ either.”

“Exactly,” says Ben - Kylo? - imperturbably. “I’m going to be the first.”

“That makes no sense,” Hux says. “Do you expect me to start calling you ‘Kylo’ too?”

“I don’t expect anything from you,” Ben says, scowling at the river. “You do whatever you want. Like you always do.”

“I do not,” says Hux. They stand in silence, looking out at the water. 

After a while Ben bumps Hux gently with his hip. “Hux?” he says, looking at him sideways. In the sunlight his brown eyes look almost golden. “Sorry. It just really sucks being here right next to you and not being able to touch you.”

“I know.” 

“On the way into town I saw some depressing motels that look like they’re probably full of serial killers.” Ben takes a deep breath. “If I got a room at one of them, would you spend the night with me?”

“I want to,” Hux says regretfully. “But walking privileges end at 1900. I have to be back on post by then.”

“Walking privileges? Oh right, the privilege of walking out into that crappy little town.” Ben rolls his eyes. “Is there anywhere we can go in the meantime?”

Hux is looking at Ben’s red, bitten lips, remembering the sight of him on his knees saying _you can come in my mouth anytime you want_. “Maybe, yeah. I can’t bring you into the barracks. But there’s a locker room I found that no one uses.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben looks interested.

“Yeah. It has a couch, for some reason. I take naps there sometimes.”

“Ugh,” says Ben. “Hux, you’re usually, like, the world’s cleanest human. Why are you taking naps on some gross couch in a locker room? Don’t you have a bed in your dorm?”

“We have to keep our doors open and our rooms ready for inspection until after lunch. So we have to find other places to sleep if we have a free period in the morning.”

“Oh my god,” Ben says, “this place.”

“Don’t start that again.” Hux starts to walk away. “The locker room is in that building over there - you coming?”

“I guess,” says Ben, following him. “An abandoned locker room with a mystery couch - I feel like you’re luring me there either to murder me or to film a porn movie where we both get gangbanged by the football team.”

Hux laughs. “You only told me you were coming up, like, two days ago,” he says. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to arrange a gangbang.”

“So just the murder part then?” Ben’s fingers graze Hux’s ass teasingly. “I guess I’ll take my chances.”

The locker room is in the basement of a building that mostly seems to house professors’ offices; it’s deserted on weekends. Hux looks around anxiously anyway as Ben follows him down the stairs, wondering if there are security cameras. 

The locker room is pitch-black and smells of bleach. Hux flips on a light. “Hello?” he says, pushing open the stall doors to make sure they’re alone. Ben is already reaching for him. 

Hux turns away to lock the door and Ben grabs him by the hips, hard, pulling Hux back against him. He pushes his face into the nape of Hux’s neck, his lips hot on Hux’s skin. “Mmm, you smell good,” he says, breathing in. His hands are moving over the front of Hux’s starched shirt, skimming down to his belt buckle. 

“Let me take this off,” Hux says, trying to unbutton his shirt, squirming against Ben. “I don’t want it to get wrinkled.” 

“Go ahead,” Ben says, his breath raising the fine hairs at the base of Hux’s skull. Hux fumbles with the tiny buttons of his shirtfront as Ben rolls his hips against Hux’s ass, already hard. “Fuck, I’ve been wanting this. Wanted to grab you and bend you over as soon as I got off the bus.” He closes his teeth hard over the side of Hux’s neck. 

“Don’t bite me!” Hux says shrilly, pulling away to yank off his shirt and hang it on the doorknob. “I can’t go back to the barracks covered with bite marks after Mitaka saw you with me.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben pinches Hux’s nipple through his thin undershirt, making him jerk, still grinding against him from behind. “No bite marks anywhere? Even under your clothes?”

“No - _fuck_.” Hux whimpers as Ben slides his hand down to squeeze Hux’s cock roughly through his trousers. 

“Why not? You and Mitaka spend a lot of time checking each other’s bodies for bite marks?” Ben seems to be having difficulty with the stiff brass buckle of Hux’s belt. Hux helps him with it. 

“No. But we have communal showers.”

“That sounds fun.” 

“It’s not.” Ben has his hand in Hux’s fly now. Hux leans his head back against Ben’s shoulder, gasping, as Ben massages his hard cock through his briefs. 

“Really? No fun?” Ben’s breath is hot in Hux’s ear. “So you never checked out your pretty roommate in the shower?”

“No!” That isn’t entirely true, but Mitaka is too slightly built to be of much interest to Hux. He rocks his hips back against Ben’s, feeling the bulge in Ben’s jeans hot against his ass. 

“Never thought about telling him to put his hands on the wall and spread his legs so you could slide your soapy fingers up inside him?”

“What the fuck?” Hux twists his head to glare at Ben. “No! Why are we talking about Mitaka?”

“Your cock seems to like the idea,” Ben says, squeezing it for emphasis. 

“My cock likes having your hand on it,” Hux snarls. “If I order you to get on your knees and suck it, will you shut the fuck up?”

“Mmm, maybe,” Ben says, licking Hux’s ear, making him shiver. “What if I sent you back to the barracks like this, all hard and aching and desperate? Would you let little Mitaka take care of you then? That kid would probably come in his pants as soon as he got your dick in his mouth.”

“Seriously, stop!” Ben has worked his hand into Hux’s briefs now and is rubbing his thumb over the head of Hux’s cock. His other hand is gripping Hux’s hip, holding their bodies together, hard enough to bruise. Hux can barely breathe. “What - where are you getting this? I don’t want to think about my fucking roommate while you’re jerking me off.”

“Okay, okay.” Ben takes his hand off Hux’s cock for a moment, licks his palm, then goes back to stroking Hux roughly. Hux groans, his body quivering against Ben. “So you want me to get on my knees on this dirty floor and suck you off? Swallow your come?”

“Yes - please - “

“I don’t know. I feel like this might be over pretty quickly once I get my mouth on you. Maybe you need to learn some self-control first.”

“ _Please -_ I need it - “

“Fuck, it’s hot listening to you beg,” says Ben hoarsely, his hand still moving on Hux’s cock. “But no. I want to try something first. Bend over the sink there?”

Hux tenses. “I - I don’t think I want to do that. And I don’t have condoms or anything.”

Ben kisses the back of Hux’s neck lingeringly, giving Hux’s cock one last squeeze before he gently pushes Hux in the direction of the sink. “I’m not going to do anything you won’t like. Trust me.”

Hux puts his hands on the edge of the sink and bends forward slightly. In the harsh fluorescent overhead light, his flushed reflection in the mirror looks particularly blotchy and unkempt. His unzipped trousers hang off his hips. He looks over his shoulder challengingly at Ben. “Now what?”

“Shhhh.” Ben pushes Hux’s undershirt up over his back, bending to kiss the knobs of his spine. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Hux’s briefs and pushes them down over his thighs, kneeling down behind him. 

Hux’s trousers slide down around his ankles: _they’re going to wrinkle,_ he thinks, but before he can do anything about it Ben distracts him by kissing the base of his spine and gently spreading Hux’s cheeks with his warm hands. The thought of Ben looking at him from that angle sends a hot shock of shame through Hux. His cock throbs, untouched.

Then Ben’s mouth is on him, his soft lips and hot tongue moving down the cleft of his ass, licking over his hole, licking gently _into_ him, and Hux feels as if he’s going to die. The intensity of the sensation, Ben’s tongue dragging over his most sensitive skin, combined with the feeling of being mortifyingly exposed, is almost too much. “Oh fuck,” he says, over and over again, “oh fuck, what are you doing to me?”

Ben laughs softly, his breath hot against Hux’s skin. “I told you you’d like it.”

Hux does like it. His cock throbs with every swipe of Ben’s tongue. He’s panting, almost sobbing, pushing his hips back against Ben’s face. “Ben - please - Ben - “

“Mmm,” Ben says. “You want to come?”

“Yes - touch me - please - I can’t stand it anymore - “

“Touch yourself,” Ben says, his voice ragged. “Make yourself come while I’m doing this, I want to feel it.” Hux hesitates: he’s never done that in front of another person, and he wants Ben’s big hand back on his cock. Then Ben’s tongue thrusts inside him and the hot pulse of shame and arousal is too much - he squeezes his cock, pumps it once, twice, and he’s coming hard, spasming around Ben’s tongue, spattering the sink. “Oh Jesus, Ben. _Fuck_.”

“It’s so fucking hot listening to you come,” Ben says breathlessly. Hux turns to look at him: he’s on his knees, legs spread, the fly of his jeans open, stroking himself slowly. His cock looks obscenely thick and red against his black T-shirt. “I used to think about that all the time in high school... you were so prim and buttoned-up. I’d look at you in class and imagine being under your desk, licking and sucking your cock until your face got red and you couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Until you came all over my face in front of everyone.”

Hux kneels down, the cold tile floor biting into his bare knees, his trousers still tangled around his ankles. He knocks Ben’s hand away from his cock. “I want to do that.” He wraps one hand around Ben’s shaft, leaning forward to lick the tip. It tastes salty and faintly bitter. Ben gasps and slides his hands into Hux’s hair, kneeling up to give him a better angle, as Hux tentatively slides his mouth down over the first few inches of Ben’s cock.

“Oh shit, Hux, I’m really close,” Ben groans. “Are you - is it okay - “

“Mmm,” Hux says, licking curiously at the underside of the head. There’s a slight roughness there, maybe a circumcision scar. Ben’s hips twitch helplessly. Hux can feel his heartbeat pulsing in the big vein that runs up the shaft of his cock. 

They haven’t done this before, not exactly. While Hux was home on pass Ben had enthusiastically offered to teach him how to give blowjobs: the idea seemed hot in theory, but when they tried it out in real life Hux felt awkward and anxious, not sure what to do with his hands, afraid that he would gag or scrape Ben with his teeth. That first time, Ben had eventually finished himself off, jerking off onto Hux’s chest as he lay on his back.

Later that day Hux had finally managed to bring up one of the things he was worried about: “So,” he had asked Ben, “have you been, you know, tested?”

“For STDs? Hux, you’ve met my mom,” Ben had responded. “She’s been yelling at me about condoms since I was, like, a toddler. And she’s been dragging me to the clinic to get tested every six months for years. I’m fine.”

“I just mean. Because you didn’t use a condom with me.”

“To blow you?” Ben had laughed. “Hux, I can put one on you next time if it makes you feel better, but what’s the point? You’ve never had sex with anyone else.”

Hux had flushed. “You don’t know that.”

“Sorry, but it was kind of obvious,” Ben had said. Then, more gently, seeing Hux’s mortified face, “Hux, it’s fine. You’re super fucking hot. I love that I get to be your first.”

Hux feels a little more confident now, sliding his mouth down as far as he can, sucking hard. Above him Ben is making little high-pitched noises, sounding overwhelmed. “Oh fuck, your mouth,” he says. “You’re so good, you’re so good... Please, if you keep doing that - Hux, I’m going to - _fuck_!“ His hands tighten in Hux’s hair as Hux’s mouth suddenly fills with hot, salty liquid. It reminds Hux of accidentally breathing in chlorinated pool water as a child. He manages to swallow some of it, then pulls away, coughing and gagging. It drips down the side of his face. 

Ben collapses on him, hugging him, burying his face in the side of Hux’s neck. Hux’s knees are starting to hurt. “That was so good,” he sighs, then laughs. “Poor Hux, you looked so perfect and neat when I saw you from the bus. Not anymore.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Mmm, mine.” Hux lets himself relax in Ben’s arms for a second, then pulls away. His face itches where Ben’s come is starting to dry on it. 

Ben lolls backwards against a locker, his fly still open, his face blissful. “Didn’t you say something about a five-dollar all-you-can-eat Chinese buffet?” he asks as Hux scrubs his face at the sink. “That sounds amazing right now.”

***

Hux walks Ben back to the bus stop in time for the evening bus. As it pulls up, Ben looks at Hux for a long moment, his hands in his pockets. “We can do a douchebag bro hug,” he suggests with half a smile. He pulls Hux into a kind of sideways headlock, squashing his hat and squeezing him hard. “I’ll miss you,” he says softly in Hux’s ear, then hops up onto the bus while Hux is still trying to decide how to respond. Hux immediately turns back towards the gate, determined not to be seen standing in the road staring wistfully as the bus pulls away. 

The walk back to the barracks feels particularly long. The wind off the river is getting colder as the sun sets, and Hux shivers in his summer uniform. He feels bruised and tired, wrung-out.

Mitaka looks up at him and smiles as he opens the door to their room. “Hey! Did you and your friend have fun?”

“Yeah,” says Hux, pulling off his dress shirt and looking for his headphones. 

“He seems kind of intense.”

“He can be, yeah.”

“It’s probably uncomfortable for him, being here,” says Mitaka thoughtfully. “I think that’s how it is for civilian guys on military bases a lot of the time - they feel like they have to prove something to us.”

“Mmm,” Hux says, not wanting to talk. He sits down at his desk and opens his laptop.

“My older sister’s in the Army too, and she always has that problem when she brings her boyfriends on post.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Hux says, a little too loudly, jerking up to glare at Mitaka.

Mitaka flushes, looking horrified. “Of course not!” he squeaks. “I’m sorry, Hux, I didn’t mean it that way! I just meant - “

“Stop,” Hux says curtly. “Just stop.” He puts on his headphones and turns away. The sun has gone down now; they sit in the separate pools of light from their desk lamps. The room is very quiet for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I tagged this “switch/vers Kylux” because my headcanon for these characters is that Ben is willing to do pretty much anything sexually and Hux is too repressed and inexperienced to really know what he wants. So if you only want to read about them in clearly-defined top/bottom or dom/sub roles, this may not be a good series for you. 
> 
> 2\. There is a scene in which Ben describes a sexual fantasy about Mitaka that makes Hux uncomfortable and he continues to talk for a couple of lines of dialogue after Hux tells him to knock it off. I didn’t feel that this rose to the level of needing to be tagged as dubcon, but let me know if you disagree, or if you feel that it needs additional tags.
> 
> 3\. There is some arguably not-fantastic decision-making about safer-sex practices in this fic. 
> 
> Other clarifying notes/trivia:
> 
> \- Hux’s AIM username: cadets are assigned a five-digit number that begins with x, called an x-number, that is basically their student ID number. Cadets and graduates sometimes use it on social media to indicate their affiliation with West Point. Hux seems to me like the kind of dork who would use his x-number as his AIM screen name.
> 
> \- Freshmen at West Point are called plebes. 
> 
> \- The uniform that Hux is described as wearing is called white-over-grey, if you’re interested in seeing what it looks like.
> 
> Many thanks to Kylux Twitter and to the lovely people who left comments/kudos on the previous installments! As always, feel free to come yell at me on Twitter under the same username.


End file.
